Honey, honey
by yume46
Summary: TRADUCTION. Univers Alternatif. Lucy, élève à la Fairy Academy croit halluciner lorsque le pire délinquant de l'école, Natsu lui fait sa déclaration. Il n'était pas censé la détester ?
1. Love's Knocking on her door

Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima et cette histoire à Kaori-chan2. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice. Je vous conseille d'aller voir son travail remarquable directement dans mes favoris. Les reviews lui seront traduites. Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Hé bien oui, c'est comme ça, » dit nonchalamment Natsu à Lucy qui était soudainement devenue très pâle. « Je t'aime. »

Attendez une seconde. Son cerveau n'arrivait pas bien à saisir.

« T-tu peux répéter ? »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Je pense que tu m'as entendu. »

Lucy sentit sa mâchoire tomber. Si on était dans un manga, elle aurait sûrement touché le sol. Ok, maintenant attendez une toute petite, minuscule seconde. Elle avait besoin d'un moment pour enregistrer ça. Il y avait une chance pour qu'il blague. Après tout, qui aurait dit quelque chose comme ça, sans expression, comme si c'était la plus normale des choses à faire en un jour basique ? Il aurait dû rougir et bégayer, non ?

_Ce mec m'aime._

Bon sang, quel genre de blague c'était ?

Il devait rigoler. C'était Natsu, par tous les dieux ! Le plus grand fauteur de troubles qu'elle connaissait et ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un délinquant dans la Fairy Academy. C'était un bon sang de Yankee. Attendez, ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui se passait, à savoir qu'il se confessait. Des sentiments qu'il avait pour elle.

Il se fichait d'elle ?

Les paumes de Lucy devinrent soudain moites. Elle sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire maladroit et bientôt elle laissa s'échapper un rire nerveux. Sa tête tournait. Elle avait vraiment besoin de s'allonger.

« Eh…he…ehehe…eh he… »

Natsu haussa les sourcils, suspicieux, pendant que Lucy essayait de ne pas tomber dans les pommes devant ce type.

« C'est un gage ou quelque chose dans le genre ? J-je veux dire, t-tu rigoles, n'est-ce pas ?, » réussit-elle à bégayer avec un drôle de rire.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de rigoler ? » Oui. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle voulait croire.

Lucy déglutit, toujours avec son étrange sourire. « Eh bien, t-tu ne peux pas être vraiment sérieux, hein ? »

Son froncement de sourcils répondit à la question et son sourire à elle s'effaça immédiatement de son visage. Il avait l'air déçu et il détourna le regard maintenant il ressemblait plus au stéréotype du garçon-qui-se-confesse et Lucy était moins sûre qu'il soit juste en train de blaguer.

« Bordel, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu commences vraiment à heurter mes sentiments là, » marmonna Natsu. Il commençait peut-être même à rougir, mais il se pouvait que ce soit son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. « C'est pas comme si je pouvais choisir. C'est pas de ma faute, Ok ? Si tu veux t'énerver sur quelqu'un, énerve-toi sur toi-même ! »

Si on était dans un manga, il y aurait eu une image de Lucy avec des yeux exorbités. Mais, une fois de plus, si c'était un manga, Natsu ne lui aurait pas dit de s'en prendre à elle-même comme s'il haïssait le fait d'être amoureux d'elle. Ses yeux se rétrécirent avec le doute.

Natsu grommela en roulant les yeux. « Écoute, que veux-tu que je dise de plus ? » Quelque chose de sympa pour changer, idiot. « Tu m'as fait tomber amoureux de toi, débrouille-toi, maintenant. »

Lucy prit soudain conscience de la chaleur de ses joues, réalisant qu'elle était probablement rouge comme une tomate. Même si cette déclaration n'avait rien de romantique ou de flatteur. Pour parler franchement, c'était même la plus je-m-en-foutiste de toutes les confessions.

Et pour quoi n'était-elle pas en train de lui hurler dessus ? Cet imbécile avait le culot de lui dire de se débrouiller, comme si elle était responsable ! Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle imaginait la première fois qu'un garçon lui déclarerai sa flamme !

Bon sang, où étaient les arcs-en-ciel et les papillons ?

Bien, maintenant, il était vital qu'elle montre bien qu'elle était énervée. Bien sûr qu'elle était heure-énervée ! Enervée. Elle était énervée. Pas heureuse. Du tout. Qui serait heureux après cette stupide déclaration ?

« T-tu » Zut ! Ça ne faisait pas du tout énervée, là ! « Tu es en train de dire que tu es amoureux de moi.

Maintenant elle était tout à fait sûre que Natsu rougissait. « Dis pas ça comme si c'était bizarre ! »

« Mais c'est bizarre ! » cria-t-elle. « Tu ne m'as jamais traité comme une fille. Tu te moques de moi, tu me traites de monstre et d'autres trucs, tu me joues des sales tours. Je pensais vraiment que tu ne pouvais pas m'encadrer et là, maintenant, t-tu… Tu… C'est… C'est très inattendu, tu sais ! »

Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, les yeux rivés au sol. « Je ne m'y attendais pas non plus, tu vois. Mais c'est arrivé, alors… Voilà. » murmura-t-il en direction du sol.

Lucy le regarda de travers. « Et pourquoi ça serait de ma faute de toute façon ? Pourquoi ça serait de ma faute si tu… Si tu…. Pourquoi ma faute ? »

Mon Dieu, c'était très très embarrassant après tout.

Natsu cacha le bas de son visage dans son écharpe il portait ce stupide truc tout le temps, même maintenant en plein été. « Alors arrête d'être Lucy. Peut-être que comme ça, j'arrêterais de t'aimer. »

Que…

Qu'est-ce que cet idiot venait de dire ?

Elle sentit son visage passer par tous les tons de rouges existants et, Dieu seul sait pourquoi, elle eut soudain la chair de poule. Il ne faisait pourtant pas froid ici dans la cour. Oh Seigneur, ce type était totalement et entièrement sérieux.

Bon sang de bon soir.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle était censée faire ? Lucy ne détestait pas ce gars, mais il ne lui serait pas venu à l'esprit de le qualifier d'ami, alors petit ami ! Elle n'avait jamais eu de petit ami pour être honnête.

« Lucy ? »

Elle releva la tête, toujours rougissante. « O-oui ? »

Natsu évita son regard. « Alors… ta réponse ? » marmonna-t-il calmement, s'attendant visiblement à être rejeté.

Lucy serra les lèvres, jouant inconsciemment avec ses doigts. La situation était plus que problématique. Elle fut cependant surprise de se rendre compte qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait lui répondre. Elle ne le haïssait pas et il était plutôt sexy. Il aurait été plutôt populaire auprès des filles si elles n'étaient pas aussi effrayées par son attitude.

Oh mon Dieu. Elle ne serait jamais capable de supporter le comportement de cette tête brûlée.

… N'est-ce-pas ?

« Je… J'ai besoin de temps pour y réfléchir, » s'entendit-elle dire faiblement.

Natsu commença par froncer les sourcils, puis haussa les épaules. « Ouais, bien sûr. »

* * *

« Pas … Possible »

Lucy sirotait sa brique de jus de fruits, les joues toujours très chaudes après … L'incident survenu plus tôt. Assises en face d'elle, ses amies essayaient d'appréhender ce que Lucy venait de dire. Erza avait un regard de pure incrédulité pendant que Mirajane avait un sourire en coin satisfait (c'était quoi, ça ?) et le visage de Levy était un étrange mélange de choc et d'horreur.

Leurs expressions respectives résumaient parfaitement les sentiments de Lucy.

Erza fut la première à sortir de son mutisme. « Alors, il t'a fait une déclaration. » Elle fit une pause dramatique. « Nous parlons bien de Natsu. »

Lucy acquiesça froidement, aspirant plus fort son jus de fraise. Ça paraissait encore plus improbable quand c'étaient les autres qui le disaient.

« Whoa, je savais même pas qu'il était capable d'éprouver quelque chose, » marmonna Levy, les yeux exorbités.

Mirajane déballa son repas, se souriant victorieusement à elle-même. « Je le savais depuis le début. J'ai un sixième sens pour ce genre de choses, » dit-elle.

Oui, c'était certainement vrai. Lucy devait le reconnaître à regret. Elle se souvenait d'une fois où Natsu avait été particulièrement désagréable et où elle s'en était plainte auprès de la coqueluche du lycée. Mirajane lui avait répondu en rigolant que Natsu avait sûrement cette attitude parce qu'il l'aimait bien, dans le sens romantique du terme. C'était devenu plutôt gênant après ça.

Mais elle avait eu raison. Crotte.

« Tu es sure que ce n'est pas juste un pari ? » Mirajane frappa Levy derrière la tête. « Aïe ! Hé, tu dois admettre que c'est complètement soudain ! » La discussion continua, mais Lucy n'écoutait plus vraiment.

Erza ignora les deux amies et regarda Lucy. « Alors vous sortez ensemble maintenant ? »

Mirajane et Levy cessèrent immédiatement leur dispute et dévisagèrent leur amie avec des grands yeux. Lucy rougit intensément et essaya de le cacher en baissant le regard. Bon sang, on aurait dit qu'elle sortait avec lui en la regardant agir ! Elle était complètement déboussolée.

« N-non. » Oh, génial, elle recommençait à bégayer. « Je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de temps pour y réfléchir. »

« Alors tu l'a rejeté, « déclara catégoriquement Levy.

« Oh non, mon pauvre petit Natsu, » se lamenta Mirajane avec un faux sanglot.

« Non ! » dit encore une fois Lucy, rougissante comme jamais. « Je … J'ai vraiment besoin de temps pour y réfléchir. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais lui répondre… »

Mirajane redevint très vite rayonnante. « Sérieux ? Ca veut dire que tu pourrais dire oui ? » s'exclama-t-elle, se penchant en avant au dessus de la table.

Lucy haussa un sourcil. « Peut-être, » dit-elle doucement. Elle se sentait complètement folle en disant ça.

« Est-ce que ça voudrais dire que, disons... Tu l'aime bien ? »

La blonde se sentait fiévreuse, maintenant et les questions de Levy ne l'aidaient pas vraiment. Pourquoi cette fille était-elle si rentre-dedans avec ce genre de problème ?

« J-je ne sais pas. » Quelque part, c'était la vérité. « Je ne le déteste pas ? »

Levy balaya la réponse d'un revers de la main. « Tu as le cul entre deux chaises. Tu devrais le rejeter, » dit-elle, terre à terre, en se regardant les ongles.

« Elle n'est même pas encore sûre de ses propres sentiments ! C'est totalement normal pour une jeune adolescente ! » intervint Mirajane avec un sourire maternel ; Lucy oubliait parfois qu'elles avaient le même âge. « Je pense que tu devrais te lancer. Natsu et toi formez un joli couple. Je te soutiens, Lucy ! »

« C'est stupide ! » lança Levy à Mirajane. « Elle ne devrait pas sortir avec lui juste parce qu'elle « ne le déteste pas » ! Faire ça serait vraiment dégueulasse ! »

« Comme je le disais, c'est juste qu'elle ne sait pas encore qu'elle l'aime. »

« Mais ça n'a aucun sens ! »

Lucy suivait la conversation avec une étrange expression de pure perplexité. Elles avaient toutes les deux raisons en un certain sens. Ca ne serait pas juste envers Natsu de sortir avec lui si elle n'était même pas sûre de le vouloir. Elle ne savait vraiment pas. Il se pouvait qu'elle aie des sentiments pour lui mais qu'elle ne l'ai pas vraiment réalisé, donc Mirajane avait aussi raison.

Le coeur d'une fille est volage, n'est-ce-pas ?

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'autre bout de la cafétéria, vers la table où Natsu faisait l'imbécile avec Gray, Loki et les autres comme si rien n'étais jamais arrivé. Soit ce type était très doué pour cacher ses sentiments, soit il se fichait complètement de savoir s'il serait rejeté.

Stupide idiot, brouillant son esprit.

« Je pense que tu devrais essayer de mieux le connaître. »

Lucy sortit de ses pensée au son de la voix d'Erza. Apparemment, Levy et Mirajane étaient curieuses aussi. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je pense que je le connait très bien, » dit-elle.

Erza eut un fin sourire qui reflétait son amusement. « Bien sûr, tu le connait en tant que camarade de classe, mais le connait-tu en dehors de l'école ? »

« Eh bien, il y a eu la fois où nous sommes allés au karaoké après que toi et Siegrain... »

« Oublie ça » dit la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges brusquement et Lucy tressaillit sous son regard noir. En fait, cette relation ne s'était pas vraiment bien passée. On pouvait même dire que ça avait été une catastrophe.

Mirajane donna un coup de coude amical à Lucy. « Erza a raison. Avant de décider, tu dois commencer par apprendre à le connaître. » ronronna-t-elle avec un sourire satisfait. « Natsu est un gars génial si tu oublie son comportement un peu brusque, tu sais. Il est gentil et attentionné et te protégera de n'importe quoi. »

Erza approuva : « De touts les idiots, il est le plus fiable. »

« C'est un compliment ou une insulte,ça ? » marmonna Levy en soupirant. « C'est vrai, n'empêche. C'est un gars bien. En plus, il est super sexy, et je sais de quoi je parle, » leur lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire, « depuis que je l'ai vu nu. »

Lucy cracha son jus de fruits et Erza garda son pain à mi-course de sa bouche.

« Oh oooooh ! » fit Mirajane, très intriguée.

« Mais bordel, où l'as-tu vu nu ? »

Levy haussa les sourcils, comme si leur diverses réactions étaient vraiment inappropriées. « C'était au gymnase, il y a un bout de temps. Je passais dans le couloir et les garçons avaient oublié de fermer la porte de leur vestiaire. » Quand elle eut un sourire machiavélique, même Erza rougit. « Et il faut dire que _ça _vaut vraiment le coup d'oeil. »

« Levy ! » fit Erza brusquement, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, « C'est indécent ! »

« Je parlais de ses abdos, perverse ! » dit Levy en souriant, pendant que Mirajane ricanait. Erza semblait sur le point de fondre.

Lucy fronça les sourcils, les commentaires de ses amies la travaillant toujours. Elle ignora leur dispute amicale et jeta un coup d'oeil vers Natsu une fois encore. Elle fut surprise de se trouver en train de se demander à propos de quoi lui et ses amis discutaient. La vérité était qu'elle s'était toujours sentie mal à l'aise quand il était là et elle pensait que ça irait mieux si elle le connaissait mieux. C'était peut-être sa chance.

Elle continua de le regarder, souriant inconsciemment quand il s'étrangla avec sa nourriture entre deux rires. Mais il releva soudain la tête et leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Lucy se dégagea brusquement, le visage cuisant. Natsu lui fit un large sourire taquin qu'elle trouva étrangement attachant mais au lieu de lui sourire en retour, elle lui jeta un regard mauvais et se détourna.

Ca ne voulait rien dire si son coeur avait manqué un battement, n'est-ce-pas ?

A sa grande surprise, Lucy pensait toujours à Natsu à la fin des cours. Elle continuait de penser que peut-être un fois qu'elle serait partie du lycée, ça s'arrêterait. Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait jamais pensé à lui, avant... Pas qu'elle ait pensé à lui d'ailleurs !

Pas comme ça, du moins.

Elle prit une grande respiration, libérant ses pensées de ce naze. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle espérait. Fredonnant sa chanson préférée pour se distraire, elle alla directement à son casier pour changer de chaussures.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle commença à entendre ça. Ca venait de la rangée de casiers derrière elle.

« Alleeeeer... » Rire de fille. Lucy eut un mouvement de recul; c'était horriblement gênant. Elle espérait que ces deux-là n'allaient pas commencer à faire des choses...

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? »

Lucy écarquilla les yeux. La voix était étrangement familière.

La fille, visiblement émoustillée, ricana encore. « Tu sais ce que je veux, Natsu... »

Attendez une seconde. Natsu ?

Qu'est ce que... QUEL CONNARD !

La blonde se plaqua une main sur la bouche pour camoufler son hoquet de surprise et s'appuya contre son casier. Non, non, non. Elle ne devait pas être jalouse et agir comme une petite amies avec un garçon avec lequel elle n'était même pas en bons termes. Il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, hein ? Il ne lui devait rien. Qu'il se soit confessé ne signifiait pas qu'il ne doive regarder qu'elle.

Elle savait tout ça mais une fille n'a pas besoin de raison pour être furieuse envers un garçon. Elle grinça des dents. Je vais montrer à ce bâtard...

« Désolé, mais je t'ai déjà dit, « entendit-elle soudain Natsu dire, « Que je ne ferais plus ça. Il y a une fille que j'aime vraiment maintenant. »

Lucy écarquilla les yeux, les joues rouges. Il parlait... d'elle ?

« Eeh ? Alors on ne va plus jouer ensemble ? »

Tchh, Natsu venait de lui dire que c'était fini ! Cette stupide pouffiasse devait juste partir et le laisser si elle voulait continuer à vivre. Pas que Lucy soit jalouse, ou quoi que ce soit. Enfin, si, peut-être un peu.

« Non. Alors salut. »

Avant que Lucy puisse réagir, Natsu fut soudain en face d'elle, et ils se regardaient avec la même expression de choc, tous les deux ne savant pas quoi faire ou dire. Ca aurait pu durer une éternité, mais il ne s'agissait en fait que de quelques secondes, pour le moins gênantes, jusqu'à ce que Natsu réagisse.

« L-lucy ! » bredouilla-t-il, les joues rouges.

Elle était sûre qu'elle rougissait au moins autant que lui, mais elle essayais de le cacher en baissant le regard, très troublée. « Hum... Je-Je n'ai rien entendu, tu sais... »

« Ah ! Oh, eh bien, euh, ha, ha » rigola-t-il bizarrement, se grattant le cou.

Bien sûr, ils savaient tous les deux que Lucy avait tout entendu, au moins les parties les plus importantes. C'était peut-être le silence qui suivit cette conversation gênante qui fut le plus gênant. Lucy sentait son coeur sauvage battre jusque dans ses oreilles tandis qu'elle évitait consciencieusement son regard, malgré qu'elle soit sûre que lui aussi était trop embarrassé pour la regarder. Elle voulait vraiment dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais son esprit était blanc et sa bouche, trop sèche.

« Eh bien, je crois que je ferrai mieux d'y aller, alors. »

Lucy releva la tête. Natsu regardait toujours le sol, son sac sur l'épaule.

« A plus, Lucy. »

« Attends ! »

Le mot était sorti avant qu'elle ai pu former la moindre pensée cohérente et quand Natsu la regarda, perplexe, elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. C'est là qu'elle se souvint de ce qu'Erza lui avait dit plus tôt dans la journée, quelque chose à propos de mieux le connaître.

« On... On rentre ensemble ? » bégaya-t-elle faiblement, les joues cramoisies.

Natsu resta bouche bée, comme si elle lui avait demandé de se couper un bras. Il resta silencieux une minute au moins, puis s'éclaircit la gorge, visiblement très troublé.

« Bien sûr, je m'en fous. Je veux dire, si tu veux, tu sais. C'est pas comme si ça m'importait, » marmonna-t-il avec une indifférence feinte. Quand il vit le froncement de sourcils de Lucy, il grogna, ébouriffant ses cheveux, « Ah, merde, je te charrie... »

Elle sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un fin sourire, et pour la première fois la chaleur de ses joues n'était pas déplaisante du tout... Plutôt bienvenue. C'était étrange mais pas mauvais.

« Génial, » dit-elle chaleureusement, « Allons-y. »

Natsu lui sourit. Elle pensa immédiatement qu'il avait le plus beau des sourires.

« Ouais. »


	2. Mail Madness

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews et votre patience. J'ai eu de gros problèmes avec mon ordinateur et beaucoup de boulot à coté donc ça a un peu trainé, je suis désolée. Je vais essayer d'être plus rapide pour le prochain, promis ^^ Kaori-chan2 est ravie que sa fic vous plaise !Have fun, all of you !**

* * *

**De :** Mira (gentledemon-MJ)

**A :** Lucy (celestial-girl)

**Cc :** Lucy (bookworm73); Erza (titania3824)

**Sujet : **Je veux des détails !

Luuucy~

J'ai entendu que tu étais rentrée avec Natsu aujourd'hui et je veux TOUT savoir. Comment c'était ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Est ce que vous sortez (enfin) officiellement ensemble ? Oh, je savais que vous étiez parfait l'un pour l'autre ! Je le savais depuis le début !

Bisous,

Mira

**De : **Lucy (celestial-girl)

**A :** Mira (gentledemon-MJ)

**Sujet :** RE: Je veux des détails !

D'abord, où as-tu entendu ça, bon sang ?

Ensuite, non nous ne sortons pas ensemble. Il m'a juste raccompagné chez moi et c'est tout. Et c'est quoi ce « enfin » et « parfait l'un pour l'autre » ? J'ai manqué quelque chose ?

De toute façon, on a pas beaucoup parlé et il m'a à peine regardé. Je ne sais pas si ce type m'aime vraiment. Il agit très bizarrement, même pour lui.

Je veux VRAIMENT savoir d'où tu sais ça...

**De :** Mira (gentledemon-MJ)

**A :** Lucy (celestial-girl)

**Sujet :** RE: Je veux des détails !

Mes espions sont partout, eh eh.

Aah, c'est trop dommage ! Je croisais les doigts pour qu'il t'embrasse (enfin). J'ai fait exprès d'utiliser « enfin » encore une fois parce que toute l'école sait qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous deux. Pour parler franchement, toute la ville le sait. Il y a même des gens aux quatre coins du monde qui le savent. Il y a probablement des moines sur le mont Hakobe(1) qui sont en train de dire : « Tu sais qu'il y a quelque chose entre Natsu et Lucy ? » et « Oui, oui bien sûr, tout le monde sait ça. » J'espère que j'ai été suffisamment claire pour que tu comprenne à quel point Natsu est parfait pour toi. :-P

Il est probablement juste très timide. Ca arrive à tous les garçons quand ils sont avec la fille qu'ils aiment, même au super Natsu. Ne perd pas espoir Lucy !

PS : On dirait vraiment que tu VOULAIS qu'il fasse quelque chose. C'est le cas ?

**De :** Lucy (celestial-girl)

**A :** Mira (gentledemon-MJ)

**Sujet :** RE: Je veux des détails !

Ca... me fous les jetons.

Et juste pour que tu saches, la moitié de ton email n'a strictement aucun sens. PARCE QUE CE N'EST PAS VRAI. Je ne suis même pas sûre d'aimer Natsu dans ce sens-là. Bon sang, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'IL m'aime de cette façon.

Et je NE voulais PAS qu'il fasse quelque chose ! Ce n'était même pas un rendez-vous !

**De :** Mira (gentledemon-MJ)

**A :** Lucy (celestial-girl)

**Sujet :** RE: Je veux des détails !

Je dirai bien que tu es dans le déni~

Tu aurai du lui dire que tu voulais un rendez-vous. Ne t'inquiète pas, je demanderai à Natsu pour toi. :-)

**De :** Lucy (celestial-girl)

**A :** Mira (gentledemon-MJ)

**Sujet :** RE: Je veux des détails !

Attends ! Je disais pas ça comme ça !

NE T'AVISE PAS DE LUI ENVOYER UN EMAIL ! MIRAAAA !

**De :** Levy (bookworm73)

**A : **Ma soi-disant meilleure amie (celestial-girl)

**Sujet : **Un petit oiseau m'a dit quelque chose

Je suis VRAIMENT déçue, maintenant. Pourquoi j'apprends que toi et Natsu êtes rentrés ensemble de quelqu'un d'autre, et pas de ma supposée meilleure amie elle-même ? Et on était au téléphone il y a juste quelque minutes. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre Natsu et toi de toute façon ? Je croyais que tu ne savais pas si tu l'aimais, et maintenant tu rentre avec lui ? Tu sais que c'est pratiquement lui dire : « Ouais, je t'aime aussi », n'est-ce-pas ? Ne lui donne pas de faux espoirs, c'est pas sympa. C'est un gars bien, tu sais. Il ne mérita pas ça.

Mais ça ne sera probablement (désormais) plus mon rôle de dire ça. :-(

Ton (ex) meilleure amie,

Levy

**De : **Lucy (celestial-girl)

**A : **Levy-chan (bookworm73)

**Sujet : **Qui est ce petit oiseau ?

Ne sois pas stupide. Bien sûr que tu es ma meilleure amie ! La raison pour laquelle je ne te l'ai pas dit au téléphone est que je savais comment tu allais réagir. C'est pas comme si je pouvais t'en blâmer...

Moi-même, je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai demandé de me raccompagner chez moi. C'est très bizarre mais... J'étais un peu jalouse d'une nana qui lui demandait un truc alors je l'ai fait.

Désolée d'être si inconstante.

**De : **Levy (bookworm73)

**A : **Lu-chan (celestial-girl)

**Sujet : **C'est un secret

Eh bien, si c'est comme ça... Je pense que tu es moins inconstante que tu pense l'être. ;-)

Tu ne me laisse pas d'autre choix que de t'encourager. Ce n'est pas que je ne pense pas que vous formeriez un joli couple... Je ne veux juste pas que toi ou Natsu soit blessé, tu sais ?

Vas-y Lu-chan. Plante lui tes serres dans le coeur. :-D

**De : **Lucy (celestial-girl)

**A : **Levy-chan (bookworm73)

**Sujet : **Méchante

Je ne suis pas un aigle, tu sais. Mais merci, j'imagine.

**De :** Erza Scarlett (titania3824)

**A : **Lucy Heartphilia (celestial-girl)

**Sujet : **Je suis fière de toi

Lucy,

Je suis fière de toi. Tu es finalement devenue une femme. Moi, humble amatrice, j'espère en apprendre plus grâce à toi à propos des rendez-vous dans le futur.

Je vous souhaite, à Natsu et à toi, une vie heureuse et pleins d'enfants. Et s'il te harcèle, alors n'hésite pas à m'en parler. Je lui donnerai la sanction qu'il mérite. Il est de mon devoir, en tant que présidente du conseil des élèves, de protéger la réputation d'une jeune vierge.

J'espère pouvoir profiter de tes conseils.

Sincèrement,

Ton amie Erza

**De : **Lucy (celestial-girl)

**A : **Erza (titania3824)

**Sujet : **Tu es trop formelle

Erza, s'il te plait, arrête d'être aussi formelle avec moi. Nous sommes amies, non ?

Et ne saute pas aux conclusions bizarres juste parce que tu as entendu quelque chose de … qui que ce soit. Natsu et moi sommes juste rentrés ensemble, ni plus, ni moins. Nous ne sommes pas un couple et nous n'aurons définitivement pas d'enfants ensemble. S'il dit le contraire, donne lui le châtiment qu'il mérite.

Juste par curiosité, qu'est ce que c'est pour toi un président du conseils des élèves ? Un chevalier ?

Lucy

**De : **Sire Erza Scarlett (titania3824)

**A :** Lucy Heartphilia (celestial-girl)

**Sujet : **Je te demande pardon pour le malentendu

Je te demande pardon, Lucy. Il semblerait que j'aie mal compris la différence entre « rentrer ensemble » et « sortir ensemble ». S'il te plait, préviens moi quand vous sortirez officiellement ensemble pour éviter d'autre malentendu de ma part.

Pour répondre à ta question rhétorique, Mira m'a fait suivre un email. J'espère ne pas avoir trop empiété sur ta vie privée.

Evidemment. Je dois protéger la Fairy Academy.

Sincèrement,

Ton amie Erza.

**De : **Lucy (celestial-girl)

**A : **Erza (titania3824)

**Sujet : **Tu es ENCORE trop formelle

Alors c'était Mira... Je ne sais toujours pas de qui elle tient ça...

Je ne sais pas si quoi que ce soit arrivera entre Natsu et moi mais je te préviendrais. Mais tu sais, j'ai suivi ton conseil et ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé. Je pense que c'est une bonne chose que je connaisse Natsu un peu mieux, même si nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé. Alors merci :-)

PS : Sire Erza ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

**De : **Sire Erza Scarlett (titania3824)

**A : **Lucy Heartphilia (celestial-girl)

**Sujet : **Je suis heureuse

Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu aider une amie. Natsu est un jeune homme admirable une fois qu'on le connait. Je suis contente d'avoir pu t'aider à le réaliser.

Je voulais juste te dire que je le connais depuis l'école primaire et je n'avais jamais vu Natsu si sérieux à propos d'une fille. Il y a beaucoup de rumeurs sur lui et je peux te dire que la plupart ne sont pas vraies. Il t'aime vraiment, Lucy.

Sincèrement,

Ton amie Erza.

PS : Je suis un chevalier après tout.

**De : **Lucy (celestial-girl)

**A : **Erza (titania3824)

**Sujet :** RE: Je suis heureuse

C'est bon à savoir, j'imagine...

Mais si c'est vrai... alors qu'en est-il de la rumeur sur lui et la petite soeur de Mira ? Ils disent qu'elle était la petite amie de Natsu avant qu'elle... Tu sais...

PS : Tu n'as pas à répondre à la question si tu ne veux pas. Oublie ma question.

PPS : Je suis à peu près sûre qu'on ne dit pas « sire » pour une fille...

**De : **Dame Erza Scarlett (titania3824)

**A : **Lucy Heartphilia (celestial-girl)

**Sujet : **RE: Je suis heureuse

Je suis désolée, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit mon rôle de te parler de Lisanna. Tu devrais demander à Natsu.

Sincèrement,

Ton amie Erza.

PS: C'est mieux ?

**De : **Gray (cold-as-ice6)

**A : **Le bigleux (dragonbreath777)

**Sujet : **Yo

Yo tête-à-claque.

Comment ça s'est passé avec Lucy ? Vous êtes rentrés ensemble, c'est ça ? Comme c'est mignon. (humpf humpf humpf)

**De : **Celui qui est meilleur que toi (dragonbreath777)

**A : **Yeux bridés (cold-as-ice6)

**Sujet : **Pas tes affaires.

Lis le sujet et ferme la, connard. C'est pas comme si j'allais lui coller la main au fesses.

**De : **Le puissant Gray (cold-as-ice6)

**A : **Le faiblard (dragonbreath777)

**Sujet : **RE: Pas tes affaires

Ah ouais, j'avais oublié. T'es sérieux cette fois. OK, j'ai compris. Je vais être sérieux moi aussi. T'as fait quelque chose ? Et je ne parle pas de lui mettre la main aux fesses. IDIOT.

Tu vois comme je suis sérieux ?

**De : **Le Maître des Tempêtes

**A : **Celui qui tombe toujours dans mes pièges (cold-as-ice6)

**Sujet : **RE: Pas tes affaires.

T'es vraiment chiant, tu sais ça ?

Très bien, si ça peut te permettre de la fermer. NON. Nous n'avons rien fait. Je l'ai juste raccompagnée chez elle. Fin de l'histoire.

**De : **Le tombeur (cold-as-ice6)

**A : **Colonel Padkouill (dragonbreath777)

**Sujet : **RE: Pas tes affaires

Tu ne mérite pas ton pénis. Même Gajeel aurait pu faire mieux que ça.

**De : **Colonel Plhussdekouillketwa (dragonbreath777)

**A : **Le copain de la fille zarbi et obsédée (cold-as-ice6)

**Sujet : **RE: Pas tes affaires

Ta gueule.

Je m'ennuie, allons traîner un peu.

**De : **Celui qui n'EST PAS AMOUREUX de cette fille zarbi (cold-as-ice6)

**A : **Tronche de nana (dragonbreath777)

**Sujet : **RE: Pas tes affaires

Ouais, pas de problème, quelle heure ?

**De : **Mira (gentledemon-MJ)

**A : **Lucy (celestial-girl)

**Sujet : **RE: Je veux des détails !

Très bien, je n'enverrai pas d'e-mail à Natsu. Radine.

Je le ferrai pas. Promis.

**De : **Elfman (manaremanly1)

**A : **Natsu (dragonbreath777)

**Bcc : **Grande soeur (gentledemon-MJ)

**Sujet : **SOIS UN HOMME

Natsu, grande soeur m'a parlé de toi et de Lucy. Je ne peux pas rester assis et te regarder être lâche. Un vrai homme sait quand une fille veut un rendez-vous et un vrai homme lui en aurait proposé un.

SOIS UN HOMME ET PROPOSE LUI UN RENDEZ-VOUS !

Réponds, si tu es homme.

C'est viril,

Elfman.

**De : **Natsu (dragonbreath777)

**A : **L'idiot viril (manaremanly1)

**Sujet : **Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ?

Mais bordel, pourquoi tout le monde est au courant ?

Pour ton information, je ne savais pas que Lucy voulait que je lui demande un rendez-vous... Elle en a parlé avec Mira ? Je veux dire, si c'est ce qu'elle veut, c'est quand elle veut.

PS : La moitié de ton e-mail n'a aucun sens. Comment tu peux aboutir à des conneries comme ça ?

**De : **L'idiot viril (manaremanly1)

**A : **L'idiot pas viril (dragonbreath777)

**Sujet : **NE REMPLACE PAS MA VIRILE LIGNE DE SUJET !

Un vrai homme l'aurai senti. Je ne connais pas les détails mais de la façon dont Grande soeur m'en a parlé, il semblerait que Lucy était déçue que tu n'ai pas fait quelque chose de viril.

Je m'en vais faire des choses viriles, donc soit viril toi-même !

PS : CA A DU SENS POUR LES HOMMES. Tu n'es pas encore un homme, alors tu ne peux pas comprendre.

**De : **Natsu (drangonbreath777)

**A : **L'idiot viril (manaremanly1)

**Sujet : **ON S'EN FOUT

Je suis un homme, bordel ! Donne-moi l'adresse de Lucy !

**De : **L'idiot viril (manaremanly1)

**A : **L'idiot qui commence à redevenir viril (dragonbreath777)

**Sujet : **VIRIL

C'est le bon esprit. Mais je ne l'ai pas. Demande à Grande Soeur.

**De : **Natsu (dragonbreath777)

**A : **Mira (gentledemon-MJ)

**Sujet : **J'ai besoin de ton aide :-)

Hey Mira ! Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé ! Ca va ? Quoi de neuf ?

En fait, si je t'envoie cet e-mail... Tu pourrais me filer l'adresse de Lucy ? S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait ? :-)

Natsu

PS : Ton frère devient de plus en plus bizarre.

**De : **Mira (gentledemon-MJ)

**A : **Natsu (dragonbreath777)

**Sujet : **RE: J'ai besoin de ton aide :-)

Oh, bien sur ! Aucun problème, hi hi.

Je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie que tu lui écrive. ;-)

Bisous,

Mira

PS : Il est virilement bizarre.

**De : **Natsu (dragonbreath777)

**A : **Lucy (celestial-girl)

**Sujet : **Hey !

Salut Luce :-)

Au cas où tu te poserai la question, c'est Mira qui m'a donné ton adresse. Ca ne te dérange pas, hein ?

Je voulais juste m'excuser d'avoir été bizarre quand nous sommes rentrés. C'est juste que j'avais beaucoup de choses en tête donc j'étais un peu ailleurs. Je ne veux pas que tu pense que ça m'ennuyait où quelque chose comme ça. :-)

Et si tu es libre demain... Il y a un film qui s'appelle Frederique et Yanderika. Tu veux venir le voir avec moi ? En tant qu'amis bien sur.

Natsu

**De : **Lucy (celestial-girl)

**A : **Natsu (dragonbreath777)

**Sujet : **RE: Hey !

Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va. J'étais un peu ailleurs moi aussi alors il n'y a vraiment pas de problème. Je ne m'ennuyais pas non plus...

Ca a l'air d'être un film romantique. Tu es sûr que tu veux voir ça ? Je veux dire, j'irai avec toi, mais c'est bizarre d'aller voir un film romantique avec une fille qui n'est que ton amie alors... Je veux dire qu'on peut toujours aller voir ce film de dragon dont tu parlais cet après-midi. Enfin si tu veux vraiment qu'on y aille en tant qu'amis...

OK, maintenant je deviens bizarre. Tu m'embrouilles.

**De : **Natsu (dragonbreath777)

**A : **Lucy (celestial-girl)

**Sujet : **RE: Hey !

Oui, tu es bizarre. Mais j'aime bien. :-P

Eh bien, je pensais que tu te sentirai plus à l'aise si nous y allions en tant qu'amis. Mais si tu veux un rendez-vous... Ca va de voir un film romantique à un rendez-vous, non ? ;-)

Pourquoi es-tu embrouillée ?

**De : **Lucy (celestial-girl)

**A : **Levy-chan (bookworm73)

**Sujet : **IL M'A ECRIT ! (Pièce jointe attachée)

Natsu m'a écrit !

Au secours ! LIS CA ET DIS MOI QUOI REPONDRE !

**De : **Levy (bookworm73)

**A : **Lu-chan (celestial-girl)

**Sujet : **Vous êtes trop mignons XD

LOL. Relax, Lu-chan. Inspire. Expire. ;-D

Dis lui juste que ça te va d'appeler ça un rendez-vous. C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? NE SECOUE PAS LA TETE ET NE NIE PAS, LU. C'EST CE QUE TU VOULAIS.

Gentille fille. Maintenant, tu y va et tu es toute mignonne avec ton adorable proie.

PS : N'oublie pas tes serres !

**De : **Lucy (celestial-girl)

**A : **Natsu (dragonbreath777)

**Sujet : **RE: Hey !

Je pense qu'on peut appeler ça comme ça...

:-)

**De : **Lucy (celestial-girl)

**A : **Levy-chan (bookworm73)

**Sujet : **C'est fait

Je lui ai dit que c'était un rendez-vous. Maintenant, je suis trop gênée. J'aurai voulu ne jamais avoir appuyé sur ENVOYER. Merci beaucoup.

… Je crois que je l'aime vraiment après tout.

**De : **Levy (bookworm73)

**A : **Lu-chan (celestial-girl)

**Sujet : **T'es trop mignonne, je t'aime

Vraiment.

Et détends-toi. Il t'aime aussi, tu te souviens ? ;-)

**De : **Natsu (dragonbreath777)

**A : **Lucy (celestial-girl)

**Sujet : **RE: Hey

Alors, c'est un rendez-vous :-)

Tu as mis si longtemps à répondre que j'ai eu un peu peur pendant une seconde. Si tu veux, je peux venir te chercher demain matin pour qu'on aille à l'école ensemble ? Comme ça, on pourra parler.

PS : J'attends demain avec impatience ;-)

**De : **Lucy (celestial-girl)

**A : **Levy-chan (bookworm73)

**Sujet : **Ton dernier mail a un sujet assez embarrassant

Il dit qu'il attends demain demain avec impatience !

Je suis tellement heureuse maintenant. Il a même dit qu'il venait me chercher demain pour aller au lycée. :-)

**De : **Levy (bookworm73)

**A : **Lu-chan (celestial-girl)

**Sujet : **Désolée, mais c'est vrai XD

Yeah ! Tu vois, vous allez bien ensemble.

A propos, je sais que je t'ai dit que je voulais, en tant que ta meilleure amie, que tu me dise tout, mais tu n'ai pas obligée de me donner TOUS LES DETAILS. Lol.

J'ai rendez vous avec Gajeel maintenant, alors il va falloir que tu te débrouilles. Bonne chance :-)

PS : Les serres, chérie, LES SERRES.

**De : **Lucy (celestial-girl)

**A : **Levy-chan (bookworm73)

**Sujet : **GAJEEL ?

QU'EST CE QUE … ? Pourquoi c'est la première fois que j'entends parler de ça ? Où est passé le « Les meilleures amies doivent tout se dire », hein ?

JE VEUX DES EXPLICATIONS APRES TON RENDEZ-VOUS.

Sinon, amuse toi bien.

PS : Souviens-toi de ton propre conseil – les serres ! ;-)

**De : **Lucy (celestial-girl)

**A : **Natsu ( dragonbreath777)

**Sujet : **RE: Hey !

Ca serait cool. A demain matin, alors.

PS : Moi aussi, je l'attends avec impatience... :-)

1 Mais si, vous vous souvenez ? Le mont Hakobe, c'est là que Macao a été transformé en bonobo !


	3. AN

Bonjour à tous.

Premièrement, je tiens à m'excuser auprès de tous ceux qui ont lu et commenté. Pour être parfaitement honnête, j'avais légèrement oublié cette fic. Traduire est un travail long et fastidieux, qui prend un temps fou que je n'avais pas.

Ensuite, je dois vous annoncez que la fic s'arrête. L'auteur ne met plus de chapitre en ligne depuis plus d'un an, j'en déduis qu'elle a abandonné, elle aussi. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de traduire les chapitres de décalage, puisque de toutes façons, ça va s'arrêter en plein milieu.

Pardon pour cette AN que personne n'apprécie, ni vous, ni moi.

Je vous présente mes plus sincères excuses, mais _Honey, Honey_ s'arrête ici.


End file.
